This invention relates to winding and unwinding yarn packages and, more particularly it relates to a yarn package with a readily accessible transfer tail.
It is known in the art that a transfer tail can be included in the initial length of yarn wound on a support and be positively secured during the winding of the remainder of the yarn package, yet readily available for tying directly to the outer end of yarn on another package. The purpose in providing a transfer tail on the yarn package is to enable an uninterrupted flow of yarn from a creel or other holder on which the packages are supported in adjacent positions. Continuity of yarn flow into textile processes may thus be sustained.
Hartley in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,494 discloses a support on which a yarn package can be wound with a transfer tail which is secure yet readily accessible and this is achieved by providing an elongated yarn package support of the type on which a starting end of yarn is secured before initiation of a helical transfer tail with at least one surface cavity which facilitates access to the transfer tail. This cavity is spaced from the end of the support, leaving a smooth continuous edge. As suggested by Hartley, when one wishes to loosen the transfer tail, the package is held in a convenient position and the end of the scissors or other edged tool is inserted in the surface cavity and the transfer tail is severed and then may be unwrapped for tying to the outer end of a second full package. However, this approach is not entirely satisfactory because of the time required and the possibility of damage to the transfer tail or the package side wall while freeing the transfer tail.